


Kiss The Rain

by MedryaBloodheart



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Men Crying, Naked Cuddling, Rain, Sibling Incest, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedryaBloodheart/pseuds/MedryaBloodheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates himself for these feelings, and if all had gone according to plan he'd have let it stay that way. But one night, everything comes pouring out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Rain

He hated rainy nights.

It wasn't that he feared the possibility of a thunderstorm, not when he could command thunder itself with the chanting of a few words. But rain made him _think_ , and thinking always led him back to something he'd rather ignore.

"I'm a fool," he murmured, tossing and turning underneath the covers. Prince Leon of Nohr, genius spellcaster, gifted, arrogant, handsome...none who praised him so knew what lurked in his heart, the dirty little secret he'd tried to keep even from himself before there was no turning back.

He heard footsteps close to his door. Heels thumping against the carpet, a familiar laugh, and even though she was outside he could smell lavender.

She always smelled of lavender. So much that any other time the scent caught his attention his heart would ache and his stomach would clench, the association was too strong, too _painful._ A certain part of him began to react and he recoiled with disgust. _Not again, not again...!_

He pulled the covers more tightly around himself, shivering not from the cold but from the feelings threatening to choke him. An all-too-familiar sensation stung his eyes. _No, not again, you promised you'd stop this, you stupid boy...!_ But it was useless, he could feel the wetness on his cheeks and the sob forcing its way from his throat.

 _Deep down, you really are just a child, aren't you._ He curled into a ball, burying his face in the pillow to mask his sobs.

"Leon...?"

It had always worked in the past. This time, his luck had run out. He heard the knock at the door, her voice calling his name again. He hoped his lack of a response would deter her, but instead the door opened and her footsteps came closer and Leon wished he could disappear at will.

"Little brother, are you all right? I heard crying..." She sat down on the bed, tugging back the covers and resting a hand on his hair. "Did you have a bad dream?" Leon took several deep breaths, swallowing, trying to calm down.

"I'm fine, sister," he murmured. No, he wasn't, he hadn't been for a long time. All he ever _wanted_ was her comfort, for her to touch and hold him and tell him he was loved. The problem was, she only loved him as a sister would properly love a brother. While he loved her in a way that made him harder every moment just from feeling her weight on his bed. Her hand in his hair.

"I'm fine," he repeated, but she wouldn't budge.

"Silly Leon," she whispered, "always so arrogant and self-assured. You're allowed to have nightmares once in a while!"

"It wasn't a nightmare. Please...I'm sure Kamui or Elise need you more right now." Sometimes he resented those two, especially Kamui, whom Camilla was obsessed with. _But he needs her more, he's isolated and alone in that fortress and knows nothing of the outside world. He's not allowed to hone any of his talents, never encouraged._

And Elise, well, no one could help coddling her.

"You're crying, though," Camilla said. "Come on, look at me. Talk to me, Leon, why are you so sad?"

He sighed, raising his head only slightly. Even in the dark, through his tear-blurred vision he could see her clearly. Her beautiful face full of concern, her hair flowing down her shoulders, her- _no! Don't look there!_

"It's nothing," he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just lonely, I suppose...it's silly, I'm used to spending time alone. I never cry, but..."

"Marx usually comes to check up on you, though," Camilla finished. "And he's been sent away to patrol the borders for the next month. But Leon, you're not _alone_! You visit Kamui now and then, and Elise always wants to play with you!"

It wasn't the same, though. None of them, even the admired Marx, couldn't give him the kind of love and affection Camilla had when nobody else would. His own mother only treated him like a pawn, Father grew distant, Marx was surprisingly shy even with his siblings.

Camilla was the first person to show him any sort of kindness. He couldn't _help_ falling in love with her, even knowing how disgusting those feelings were.

"That's why it's silly," he finally said. "I'm not alone, and yet..." He sighed. "There's one person I need recognition from most of all, sister. And...it's the kind I can never have."

"Ohh..." Her face lit up into a smirk. "Is my little brother in _love?_ You certainly have enough admirers, though, I'm sure whichever one has caught your eye will-"

"It's none of them." The girls who fawned over him were pleasant enough, but they only saw him as Handsome Prince Leon. Too much distance, if they got to know the real him they'd be scared off. "Look, sister-"

"It's one of my retainers, then! Or Lady Pieri, perhaps? Now that I think of it, I know Luna's made eyes at-"

"Sister, _please!_ " He turned away from her, his erection grazing the mattress almost painfully. "What if...what if it wasn't any of them? What if it was someone...that no man should have feelings for, ever?" She'd be disgusted, she'd turn him away.

"... _Oh._ " She nodded, her face more serious. "Well, Leon...the good news is, Marx is the one expected to marry and provide an heir! As long as you were discreet, I'm sure loving another man-"

" _Stop!_ " Fresh tears sprang to his eyes. "Please, just...just go, sister, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Nonsense! Leon, I am your big _sister_ , and-"

Self-pity, replaced by anger. Not at her, but at himself for having these desires, for what he was about to do. He flung himself into her arms and kissed her, frustrated tears running down his cheeks. She was frozen in place, and after a moment he pushed himself away before she could.

"I'm sorry," he choked, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I..."

Silence fell. Thick, smothering silence, Leon preparing for her disgust. Her anger, a lecture on how he was mentally sick and needed to be locked up before he disgraced the family. _I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have done that, I should have just let her believe it was someone else._

Suddenly, he was pulled back into her embrace, his cheek leaning against her breasts. Her hand stroking his hair, his damp cheeks.

"My poor Leon," she murmured. "I can't imagine how long you've kept that inside."

"That's...sister, I _kissed you_! Aren't you disgusted by me? Brothers and sisters-"

"How can I be, when you're hurting? Oh, Leon..." She gathered him closer and he sobbed against her chest, hating every second of it. He felt like a child all over again, a depraved child with an erection _lusting after his sister's breasts._

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled again, as if it would erase what he'd done.

"Leon...I won't pretend this isn't a shock to me," she said. "Especially when you know how wrong it is, but-"

"But I went ahead and did it anyway. Go ahead, shun me, hate me!"

"Quit being so melodramatic," she scolded, letting go and making him face her fully. "Right now I'm not sure how to feel about this, but you're still my dear little Leon and I could never hate you! I just...wish I knew what to _do_ for you right now."

"Just...hold me, please? I just need to know you love me, that's all I've needed. You're always so busy with Kamui and Elise, I felt like I didn't matter to you anymore." He swallowed, slowly calming down. "Even if I wasn't in love with you...I just want you to notice me."

Camilla sighed, holding him to her again, stroking his back.

"I thought you didn't need me," she murmured. "You're so arrogant, you've always acted like you've got it together. Kamui's so lonely and fragile, and Elise is still a child...I thought you were becoming more like Marx, who needs to handle everything on his own." She sighed again. "But maybe that was wrong of me. You're a genius, but even geniuses have hearts...and they can get lonely."

"I don't need you to coddle me like you do them," he said, "I just want to mean something to you."

"You always have." She kissed the top of his head. "My sweet Leon...don't ever be afraid to tell me if you need me. I'll always take care of you." And his tears as well as the bruises to his pride faded...until Camilla blinked, and Leon realized to his embarrassment that he was still hard as a rock.

"I should take a bath," he mumbled, trying to pull free of her embrace, but she wouldn't let go. "Ah, Camilla-"

"Leon," she said, stroking his face, "when I said I'd take care of you, I meant it." He turned bright red, freezing in her grasp.

"Please, don't. I told you how I felt, but you...you don't owe me anything, Camilla, so don't act like you do!"

"I _want_ to." Camilla gently pushed him back onto the bed, covering his body with hers. "Because I love my brother, and I would do anything to take away the pain he's had to keep bottled up for so long." Her breasts moved gently against his chest with every breath and he failed to stifle a moan. "So just for tonight, my dear Leon..."

He was dreaming, he had to be. Camilla would never...she loved Kamui the best, he'd seen the way she would flirt with him. But here he was, lying beneath her, the touch of her hand and the softness of her breasts very real.

"Sister..."

"I can't fix everything for you, Leon, I know that. But for tonight, I can ease some of your pain..."

She kissed him, soft and tender, and Leon gave in to every urge he'd suppressed since reaching puberty. With shaking hands he explored every curve of her body, warm skin and the occasional scar beneath his palms; she began to take off his loose nightshirt, and he was glad he'd forgotten to put on anything underneath that night.

When they broke the kiss for air, he was naked and she was smiling down at him.

"Such a slender body...so delicate-looking, and such dainty hands," she whispered. Leon's face burned and he opened his mouth to protest, but she gently tapped his lips with her finger. "But you're beautiful. Never let anyone make you feel otherwise."

"Sis... _Camilla,_ " he corrected himself. "I want to see you, too. If you will let me..."

They sat up so he could undo the laces of her skimpy nightgown, letting the fabric fall away from her to fully expose her breasts. Camilla took one of his hands to calm him, gently placing it against her.

"I want you to touch me with these dainty hands."

By now, the rational part of him had long been smothered by raging hormones and _need_ and he was _touching her_ , hearing the moans and gasps so often reserved for someone else. Tonight, he would gladly believe they were for him.

She slipped the nightgown off the rest of the way, followed by her underwear, and Leon had to stop for a moment to regain composure, and to look at her.

_Gods, please never let me forget tonight._

He suckled her nipples, his fingers explored the soft cleft between her thighs, her fingers tangled in his hair but before he could feel her climax she gently pushed him away. For a moment he was afraid she was having second thoughts, and he steeled himself for the worst.

"Your touch is amazing, Leon. But now...let me make you feel loved."

"Ah..." His heart sped up as she kissed him again, her callused hands caressing his chest before one slid between them to take a firm hold of his painfully hard cock. It was all he could do not to _scream_ into the kiss and come right there. He clung to her, whimpering against her lips, his hips rocking gently against her touch as she stroked him slowly.

It was every dream he'd ever had of her, come to life. Even if he _were_ still dreaming, he would embrace it and savor every moment. His fingers tangled into her hair as he pressed closer, her body warm against his and her strokes growing faster, faster...

"Ah!" He broke the kiss to cry out. "Camilla, I'm..."

She let go of him, gently pushing him back again and lying atop him, and Leon's heart nearly skipped a beat. _She's going to take this all the way...I'm going to make love with my sister, the woman I've loved more than anyone for so long...!_

"Are you ready...? If you're not comfortable going this far, I can finish you with my hand," she whispered, gently caressing his face. Leon's hand caught hers, squeezing tightly as he looked into her eyes. He'd never seen her look so gentle, even for Kamui.

"Yes," he murmured. "Please, Camilla...my sister. I want to feel closer to you than I ever have."

He felt her slick heat surrounding him as she lowered herself, taking his virginity. They held themselves still for a moment, Camilla letting him get used to it and Leon losing himself in the warmth of her body, her core, her gaze...he wrapped his arm around her back, his other hand still squeezing hers as they began to move.

It was everything he'd ever wanted. No, it was more...gentle, loving, Camilla seeing to his comfort but letting him make _her_ feel good, too. Gods, how he loved her, so much words would never be enough! Moans spilled from her lips and Leon cried out her name, like every fantasy he'd ever had only instead of his hand it was _her._

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, and his heart soared. Tears of happiness sprang to his eyes as he thrust up into her, faster, harder, Camilla's lips seeking out his again. When he came, he felt everything shatter around him, heat bubbling under his skin, and braced himself for the inevitable loneliness of waking up.

But it never came. When he drifted back down to reality she was still there, rolling onto her side and taking him with her, cradling him to her chest.

"My sweet Leon..."

It was real. She loved him. Leon smiled, even as tears ran down his cheeks. He felt her brush them away, her other hand caressing his back.

"Camilla," he murmured, "thank you. Even though this is only for tonight, thank you...for making me feel so loved."

She grinned a little, the tip of her nose brushing his.

"Who says we have to stop at tonight?" Leon blushed deeply, unsure he'd heard her correctly.

"Camilla, you..."

"You feel amazing, Leon, and there's much more I need to show you...if you'll allow it, of course," she whispered, and he felt the familiar heat rising in him.

"You know I could never refuse you anything, sister."

"Good." She kissed his forehead. "And from now on, no more crying alone. I'll make you feel better any time you need it, okay?"

"Thank you," he said again, closing his eyes and nestling further into her embrace. The gravity of just what she'd done for him, and would continue to do, was fully settling in. She could have simply given him a hug and wished him the best in moving on, but she'd gone the extra mile to ease the pain. And not just out of obligation, either...she truly loved him.

He fell into a peaceful slumber, lulled by the warmth of her arms and the pattering of the rain outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the revelation of Leon's feelings for his sister very heart-tugging. Canonically this could obviously never happen, but I liked the idea of him not only having his desires fulfilled, but Camilla being the sort of loving sister who would do anything to ease someone's pain.


End file.
